tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Asgard
Asgard ist eine Stadt in Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Asgard ist eine mehr oder weniger große Stadt aus Sylvarant, die sich im Osten des zentralen Kontinents befindet. Dort liegt Asgard an einer Schlucht auf einer Felswand gelegen. Asgard galt als Hauptstadt der einstigen Balacruf-Dynastie und war als solche wohl Heimat der ersten Herrscherin, Aisha VIII, die der Balacruf-Dynastie zu Wohlstand verhalf. Asgard ist für seine Ruinen und die starken Winde bekannt, die auf die Nähe zum Elementargeist des Windes, Sylph, hinweisen. Jahrtausende zuvor hatte Asgard, laut Yuan Ka-Fai, einen anderen Namen. Asgard weist ornamentale Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Balacruf-Mausoleum auf, da beides zu dem alten Königreich gehörte. Zudem gibt es durch das sogenannte Steinpodium einen geheimen Zugang zum Balacruf-Mausoleum. Gleichzeitig handelt es sich bei dem Steinpodium um jenen Tempel, in dem ein König von Balacruf, Cleo III, dem Elementargeist des Windes ein Opfer dargebracht hat, um einen Sturm zu beruhigen, der seit einer Woche in seinem Königreich getobt hatte. Das Steinpodium ist errichtet worden, um den Flug der Elementargeister des Windes ornamental darzustellen. Er soll mit Mana getränkt sein, das jedoch knapper wird. Wenn das Mana aus ihm entweicht, verströmt das Steinpodium einen ungewöhnlichen Geruch, was als "Filamenteffekt" bezeichnet wird. Neben diesem Geruch verursacht das freigesetzte Mana einen Glitzereffekt. Angeblich soll dieser Effekt durch den geheimnisvollen Nimbus verursacht werden, der das Steinpodium umgibt. Geschichte Tales of Symphonia Asgard wird von den Helden erstmals auf der Reise der Welterneuerung vergleichsweise früh betreten, als sie auf der Suche nach dem Siegel des Windes sind. Hier suchen sie das Steinpodium auf, das Raine Sage in ihre Manie verfallen lässt, woraufhin sie die uralte Geschichte von Asgard und dem Steinpodium offenbart. Während ihrer Lektion macht Lloyd Irving sich jedoch davon und entdeckt hinter dem Steinpodium zwei junge Männer, Linar und Harley, die vorhaben, mithilfe des Steinbrechers die Asgard-Ruinen zu zerstören. Dadurch wollen sie die Opferung von Linars Schwester Aisha an den Elementargeist des Windes zu verhindern. Raine bekommt Wind davon, dass die beiden das Steinpodium zerstören wollen, und will sie dafür strafen, wobei sie versehentlich den Steinbrecher aktiviert, den Lloyd erfolgreich ausschalten kann. Um den Ursachen des wilden Elementargeistes auf den Grund zu gehen, bietet Raine sich bei dem Bürgermeister von Asgard als Tänzerin für das Jungfrauenritual an, wodurch sie an Aishas Stelle tritt. Es gelingt Raine, den falschen Sylph anzulocken und ihn zu bezwingen. Der unechte Sylph erschien, nachdem Linar bei seinen Forschungen ein Siegel am Steinpodium brach, und seither verlangte dieser Geist stets eine Opferung in Form einer jungen Frau bei dem Tanzritual von Asgard. Wie in "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World" deutlich wird, hatte Linar kein Siegel gebrochen, sondern versehentlich Ventus geweckt, dessen Kern in den Ruinen unterhalb des Steinpodiums ruht. Aufgrund seines schlafenden Kerns verfiel Ventus dem Wahnsinn und wurde bösartig. Nach dem erfolgreichen Tanz und der vermeintlichen Vernichtung des falschen Sylph findet durch Harley die erste größere Andeutung statt, dass Raine und ihr Bruder Genis Sage keine Elfen, sondern Halbelfen sind. Durch Genis' eindeutigen Ausdruck bemerkt Harley, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat, und revidiert seine Aussage dahingehend, dass er sich geirrt hat und die beiden doch Elfen sind. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope Asgard ist der Schauplatz vom Anfang von Kapitel 2 von Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope, "Journey from the city of the wind", wo sich Raine und Genis nach einer Weile der Trennung wiederfinden. Genis erzählt Raine davon, dass Linar eine neue Ruine gefunden hat, woraufhin Raine Linar enthusiastisch aufsucht und mit ihm die Ruine erkunden geht, während Genis unter Harleys Fittichen in Asgard zurückbleibt. thumb|300px|left|Das Steinpodium Im dritten Kapitel, "The strong and the untouchable", hilft Genis Harley, ein neues Design für seine Erfindung, den "Quaker", zu erschaffen. Hierbei wird Genis mit zwei Einwohnerinnen Asgards konfrontiert, die ihn als Begleiter der Auserwählten erkennen. Daraufhin beginnen sie, über Harley und Halbelfen allgemein zu lästern, weshalb Genis sie anschreit und meint, dass sie auch ihn hassen müssten, weil er ebenfalls ein Halbelf ist. Die Frauen werfen ihm dann vor, dass er der Grund sein muss, aus dem die Reise der Welterneuerung ein Fehlschlag gewesen war. Harley will Genis gerade zur Hilfe eilen, als Raine zurückkehrt und die beiden Frauen solange mit Argumenten eindeckt, bis diese nichts mehr zu sagen haben. Endgültig aufgelöst wird der Konflikt aber erst durch den Bürgermeister. Hiernach fällt Raine ein, dass Presea Combatir momentan in Luin sein müsste. Sie möchte sie aufsuchen, damit sie ein Amulett, das Raine in den Ruinen zusammen mit Linar gefunden hatte, zu Zelos Wilder bringt, damit er es seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer überreichen kann. Genis meldet sich freiwillig, das Amulett zu Presea zu bringen, und verabschiedet sich von seiner Schwester. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Die Helden gelangen bereits in Kapitel 2 "Aufgewühltes Herz" nach Asgard, wo sie erstmals Alice beobachten, die Hawk und ihre anderen Untergebenen niedermacht und ihnen befiehlt, schnellstmöglich Colette Brunel zu finden, die sich in der Stadt aufhalten soll. Da die Helden sich erfolgreich vor Alice verstecken können, eskaliert die Situation noch nicht. Sie treffen bald darauf selbst auf Colette, die sich bei Aisha erkundigt hat, ob diese Lloyd gesehen hat. Marta Lualdi lässt daraufhin ihrer Wut auf Colette freien Lauf und wirft ihr vor, ihre Mutter getötet zu haben, weil sie ihrer Aufgabe als Auserwählte nicht nachgekommen ist und deshalb der Kharlan-Baum in Palmacosta hatte wüten können. Colette widerspricht ihr nicht, woraufhin Marta sich zornig entfernt. Nun werden die Helden Zeugen von der Tatsache, dass die Winde in Asgard sich seit zwei Jahren verstärkt haben, denn sie sehen, wie ein kleiner Junge von den Winden davongetragen wird. Um ihn zu retten, wagt Marta sich an eine Klippe, die über die Schlucht von Asgard ragt. Dabei wird sie von Alice bemerkt, die droht, sie umzubringen, indem sie sie die Schlucht hinunterstürzen lässt. Colette kann dies jedoch verhindern, woraufhin ein Kampf entbrennt, durch den die Helden Alice vorerst vertreiben können. Colette schließt sich Marta und Emil daraufhin zunächst an und will mit ihnen die Ursache der starken Winde erforschen. Die Helden erfahren schnell, dass der wahre Grund ein Garuda ist, der von Ventus' Kern angelockt wurde. Der Garuda hat jedoch eine Barriere, die nur von seinem natürlichen Feind, einem Flugdrachen, gebrochen werden kann, weshalb die Helden nach Hima aufbrechen und dort einen Flugdrachen für sich gewinnen. Das junge Weibchen dankt ihnen für ihre Hilfe und dass sie ihren Vater gerächt haben, indem es die Barriere des Garudas zerstört, verlässt die Helden danach aber. Nach dem Sieg über den Garuda können die Helden mithilfe des Tanzrituals, das von Marta aufgeführt wird, das Tor in die unterirdischen Ruinen öffnen, um diese zu erkunden und Ventus zu beruhigen, sodass die Winde sich normalisieren. Nach dem Erhalt von Ventus verabschiedet Colette sich schließlich von Emil und Marta und fliegt hinfort. Wissenswertes *In der nordischen Mythologie, auf die in "Tales of Symphonia" und denen mit ihm verwandten Titeln zahlreiche Anspielungen gemacht werden, ist Asgard eine der neun Welten. Asgard ist die Welt der Götter. *In "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World" stellt eine der vielen Wandmalereien aus Asgard deutlich Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear dar, eine Protagonistin aus Tales of the Abyss. In "Tales of Symphonia" befindet sich an dieser Stelle die Abbildung einer Bogenschützin in grünen Gewändern und mit den Flügeln eines Engels, also vermutlich eine Auserwählte. Galerie Asgard-Wandmalerei Natalia.png|Die Wandmalerei links von Emil, die Natalia darstellt (Dawn of the New World) Ortsliste en:Asgard Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Sylvarant Kategorie:Vereinte Welt